


Land of Beyond

by dsa_archivist



Category: Da Vinci's Inquest, due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-24
Updated: 2003-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Crossover with DaVinci's Inquest.  What if Benton Fraser brought someone important back into Det. Bobby Marlow's life?  And what if sparks flew when they met?





	Land of Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Land of Beyond

## Land of Beyond

by BJCochran

Disclaimer: Benton Fraser belongs to Alliance-Atlantis, et al. Bobby Marlow belongs to Barna-Alper, et al. No money was made by me.

Author's Notes: I'm lucky to have good friends and betas, AKite and Karen/s. Kellie Matthews took the time to look at this, for which I am truly grateful. And Bast who published it originally in one of her fantastic 'zines.

Story Notes: This story involves Callum Keith Rennie's character, Bobby Marlow from DaVinci's Inquest. One of the characters here was an underaged prostitute. In the show her story was never resolved, so canon would have it that she's still working the trade. I couldn't stand that. And I don't think Fraser would be able to, either.

* * *

The Land of Beyond. (c) 5/2002 

Benton Fraser/Bobby Marlow 

"Detective Marlow?" 

"Depends on who wants to know." he said. Yeah, it was a flip answer, but he was in a flip mood. Lost two god damned perps today. One to a stupid rookie mistake on his part, another to a fucking loophole. He felt like a dumb ass circus clown, not a homicide detective. When no answer came he looked up from the pile of crap on his desk into a beautiful surprise of a face. 

"Maddie?" He stood up, totally unprepared for the sweet little girl that stood on the other side of his desk. "Madeline?" He stood up all at once happy - nervous - thrilled, a shy, uncertain smile touching his lips and crinkling his eyes. 

The kid, well, not exactly a kid anymore, smiled at him just as shyly as he was smiling at her. 

She was dressed in a University of Edmonton sweatshirt, and regular Levis. Her dark blond hair was bobbed to her chin - straight. Not the complicated perm he'd seen her in the last time he'd seen her. Dressed in a glorified school uniform - Peter Pan blouse, tie, way too short plaid kilt, looking like the Caucasian version of a Japanese rape film. Her face was clean, no lip gloss, no eyeliner. She looked like her Grade 8 picture. 

It kind of cracked his heart to see her like this. A year ago, he would have given anything to see her here, looking like a teenage girl on her way to groom her horse. Then her mother would be here, alive to see it. Gwen wouldn't have had to sacrifice her own life to save her daughter. 

Bobby swallowed down the pain, hoping his smile covered it. "You look great," he said. Her head lowered shyly. "Where you been? What you been doing?" As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. Spooking the kid wasn't going to do them any good. 

She cast a glance over her shoulder at a guy Bobby hadn't noticed. Older, much older than Maddie. Tall guy, not flashy enough to be a pimp, but subtly dressed enough to be some kind of backwoods sugar daddy. "I was finishing high school," she was saying, already turned back to him. 

But Bobby was doing some sizing up contact with the sugar daddy. And the guy wasn't backing down. Bobby knew he could do bad ass--it was part of his charm. But this guy just leveled a mild look at him that said, is that the best you can do? Like his eyes were smirking. 

He blinked when Maddie's words finally attached to his brain. He looked down at her, but she was now frowning at him. He pushed the demon guy from his mind a minute. "You finished high school? That's great. Really great." 

"Yeah, Corporal Fraser gave me a choice, jail or high school. No brainer." 

"Corporal Fraser?" 

Sugar man stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. Corporal Benton Fraser, RCMP." 

RCMP? Bobby squinted at the offered hand, then the hat with the pinched crown he held in the other hand. They still wore those? They didn't honestly still wear those? The hand stayed steadily offered, even as the moments stretched on. What the hell? Bobby gripped the hand. 

"Bob Marlow, good to meet you." 

"You, as well." After an awkward moment, "Could you direct me to the men's room." Bobby got the feeling the guy was embarrassed to mention such a thing in mixed company. 

Maddie watched him go, then whipped around. "Do you have a cigarette I can bum? I'm starting to get the shakes." She looked so desperate it was comical. 

Bobby smiled and reached for his baseball jacket. "Let's go out on the fire escape." Her look of relief was pretty funny, too. 

"So. You left Vancouver?" Bobby couldn't blow a decent smoke ring in this humidity. Maddie didn't seem inclined to start the conversation. And, interrogation--that's what he did for a living. 

The kid shrugged. "Yeah, when that asshole went down for pimping, nobody came in to claim his tricks, so I was on my own. Went downtown, made some quick cash and got a bus up to the oil fields. Johns are rougher, but you're an independent contractor." 

Shit, he was getting too old for this. She was a baby--not twenty yet--talking about the business like a seasoned pro. Man, he was glad he was out of Vice and Sex Crimes. 

"Was making a good living until Prince Charming came to rain on my parade." 

"Prince Charming?" 

"Dudley Do Right." 

"The Mountie." 

"Uh huh. Man, it was _not_ love at first sight." 

"He arrested you." 

"No. He didn't. He'd just show up. Every night when I was working. Didn't matter which bar. He'd just show up. Sit right down next to me and whatever jerk I was making. Sit there with his stupid pointy hat. Scare the johns away. I wanted to kill him. 

"After a couple of weeks, I'm nearly broke. My customers won't come near me. He comes in, sits down and asks if I've finished school. I say something smart about the school of hard knocks. He's quiet, looks at me in a way that's soft and - hard. You know - like mom would--" Maddie made a kind of choking sound, and Bobby knew what she meant. His throat burned. "Well, shit, I just burst into tears." She was pretty close now. "Anyway, seems like there's this mission-type convent school deal in East Bumfuck of the Yukon, which is where he drops me. I pitch a fit, and he calmly says, 'Jail or school, your choice.' Like I have any choice." A long, dramatic drag on her butt and she dropped it into a puddle one floor down. "So, I finish my high school. And I help in the grade school. You know, in exchange for room and board." 

"Indentured service," Bobby muttered. 

Maddie's face lit up. "Exactly, but then, it's weird, I started to like it. I get what mom got out of teaching little kids. It's, it's--" she looked almost embarrassed to say something so trite, "--so rewarding." 

She accepted another cigarette from Bobby, but shook her head at the offered light. "I'm okay now. I'm just going to save this for later." She tucked the cigarette into her purse. 

The Mountie was in the bull pen and the sergeant was hovering at his elbow. Huh. Bitch always seemed to be made out of ice and stone, but she was actually goo-goo over Mountie man. Mountie man seemed oblivious, but somehow relieved to see Maddie return. 

"There you are," Sarge gushed. Bobby couldn't keep the sour look from his face. He looked at Leo, they both shrugged. The older detective even rolled his eyes, but from behind the sarge, safe from her line of vision. Chicken shit. Bobby felt a corner of his mouth lift. 

"We were all so sorry about what happened to your mother." Of course, they were. That's how sarge got her job. Replaced dirty, slimy sarge. The bastard with some of Gwen's blood on his hands. 

Bobby scratched the back of his head. Well, he and that sarge had something in common. 

"So, where you off to now?" Bobby wanted to get out of the past and back to the here and now. 

Maddie's face lit up, as she looked up into the indulgent face of the Mountie. "I'm going to Spokane to live with my grandparents and start at the University of Washington." 

Bobby had really thought he'd cried enough tears over this. That there weren't any left. But, guess what? He had his arms around the kid, holding her like she was his own, letting his tears spill like an old woman. It was a minute before he could stop and pull himself together. A handkerchief was pressed into his hand. He wiped his eyes, sniffling as he did. 

Maddie, he could see she was crying, too. A sheepish look at the group told him they were kind of caught in the emotion, too. Hell, Leo was smiling and crying. Softy. 

"That's the best news I could ever hear, kid." The truth. 

"I was hoping you'd think so." She was all shy again. Man, if he were twenty years younger. "So, I begged Corporal Fraser to stop on our way." 

Bobby looked at the corporal once more. So, this is the guy that got her off the streets or the tundra. Whatever, got her to a convent for Christ's sake. Now he was taking her to college. 

Wondering what Maddie was giving the guy in exchange for all his good deeds, Bobby realized he had been in Vice way too long. 

"It was hardly out of the way." 

Maddie looked up at Bobby. "Um - I know it's short notice and I should have called ahead, or something. But there's so much I want to know about my mom - and um," the kid winced, "about her time in Vancouver. But my grandparents - they're expecting me today. Could you - maybe - come on the drive with us?" 

Whoa. Bobby actually took a step back. She wanted to take him home to meet the grandparents. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Bad idea. Bobby was panicking. Yeah, he was. He looked at Maddie, the Mountie, his too interested buddies in the squad room. They all seemed to think it was a good idea. Even the sarge. Serious Twilight Zone moment. 

"It's kind of short notice - I have files -" 

Sarge cut him off. "That can wait until Monday." Okay, Twilight Zone, meet Night of the Dead. His eyes narrowed on her, then he looked over her shoulder to Leo, who shrugged a shrug that said go with it. 

He looked at the Mountie. "How long would we be gone?" 

The guy looked at his watch. "If we start now, stopping for a late lunch in Seattle, obeying the speed limits, we'll be in Spokane by 6 PM. Assuming Maddie's grandparents are as they seem, we will be entreated to stay for dinner, requiring us to seek lodging for the night." 

'Seek lodging for the night.' Who talked like that? 

"So, it's just an overnight?" 

The Mountie nodded. Maddie looked so damn expectant. Oh, shit. 

"Okay, but I have to go home and throw some stuff in a bag." 

"We'll follow you home," the Mountie said. 

"Can I ride with Bobby? Please?" 

"Sure," Bobby said, his arm going around the kid's shoulder, bypassing Mountie man. They were moving out of the squad room toward the back parking lot, Corporal Fraser in tow. 

* * *

"So, this Mountie, he's taken quite an interest in you." Okay, not as subtle as he's ever been. 

"Yeah, he's like Sir Lancelot, or Sir Gawain or something." 

He'd take her word for that. 

"So, you've been living at the convent?" He usually had better technique than this. Shit, he usually wasn't as emotionally invested as this. 

Maddie didn't answer. He looked over at her and saw something like distaste on her face. "Are you asking me if I'm sleeping with him?" 

That stung, but that's what he was asking. He raised a brow. 

Maddie turned her face away. "You suck." 

He felt like a shitter, but he had his answer. The Mountie hadn't touched her. He could feel some relief if he hadn't sounded like a father with a shot gun. "Yeah, I do." 

They didn't talk anymore, but Maddie followed him into his apartment. 

>>><<<

It was late, it was cold, Bobby was so tired he was having a difficult time figuring out why he was on edge. Gwen's parents were the surreal, forgiving kind. Thanked him for all he did for her, all he tried to do for Maddie. They gave equal time to Fraser, even though Fraser did what he and Gwen couldn't do. Bring Maddie back. 

They had turkey with all the trimmings, although it was the beginning of March. Today was really Thanksgiving, they said. Shit. Could the guilt be piled any higher? 

Then there was Dudley Do Right. He was quiet, respectful, kind to Maddie's grandparents. And giving Bobby the eye like he was interested. You know, interested. If he was off balance before, now he was hanging over the edge. 

"You're doing that staring thing again." Bobby didn't have to look, he felt the eyes on him. Again. 

"I'm sorry." 

Uh huh. "Yeah, sure." 

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

This was going no where. He pitched what was left of his cigarette in a graceful arc landing in the middle of the pond. 

"That's not very ecologically responsible. The filters from cigarettes have been known to show up in the gullets of--" 

"Do you ever stop?" he asked quietly. He was really tired, tired of this pussy footing. 

"Stop what?" 

God damn it. He folded his arms across his chest. No, he wasn't cold, he just wanted to keep from pounding his fists into something. Make that someone. 

"Are you stupid or just obtuse?" 

"Apparently obtuse, although stupidity can't always be ruled out." 

That's it. Rolling on one hip, he was around and in the fucking corporal's face. Inches away from it. The jerk actually stiffened, brought up his hands to ward Bobby off. Right. Gripping the lapels of the worn brown leather jacket felt good, real good. Pulling Mr. Perfect off balance felt even better. 

"Tell me I've been misreading the signals." 

"Ah." 

Gotya. "Didn't think so. So, you have an itch that needs scratching?" 

The guy swallowed, but he didn't lose eye contact. Had to give him credit there. "I have what might be considered an itch." Couldn't he just say yes or no like regular people? "But, I would rather leave it unscratched, thank you." 

"Reason being?" 

"I don't casually scratch." 

This guy was way too much. "So, you just tease." 

"Well--" 

"Save it." Bobby did not go where he was not wanted. He pushed away from Fraser. "We better find some place to bed down for the night. I'm seriously beat." That was the truth. Getting Madeline to her grandparents _had_ taken a lot out of him. More than he was letting on to the Mountie. 

Yeah. Sure. He'd just come on to the God damned Mountie. The guy probably had to be pretty certain of how close to cracking he really was. 

"Understood." That's all he had to say. The driver door was open and Fraser was climbing into the jeep. Huh. Couldn't be that easy. 

* * *

They were sitting on their own beds facing the middle in a clean but dumpy motel just south of the border, both of them too wiped out to move much. Fraser had done all the driving yet still seemed keyed up; Bobby just stared off into space--his mind a blank, but his blood still edgy. 

The cigarette he'd smoked while he waited for Fraser to register had taken some of the edge off. He probably needed to whack off, but he was too tired to do it in the shower, and not willing to humiliate himself in front of the Ken doll. It was even a struggle to get his boots off. 

Finally, they were off. His elbows on his knees were the only thing keeping him from falling on his head. Hell, he couldn't even keep his head up. 

Fraser was methodically unlacing one boot and then the other. Socks next because Bobby could see bare feet. He had to be every bit as tired as Bobby so he must be on autopilot. The autopilot of the anal retentive. Rustling of shirts and belt buckle being worked, and sighed his exhaustion and frustration before looking up in time to watch the jeans come off. 

And he burst into laughter. "Tell me they still make that shit." 

Fraser frowned and looked down at his long johns. "Obviously. These were a gift from my sister Christmas two years ago." 

Bobby was crying he was laughing so hard. Tired, punchy--seeing Life-like Ken in red long-handled underwear--it was too much. "Tell me they don't have a trapdoor in the back." 

"I can tell you no such thing." Blushing, the guy was blushing. 

"Too much." Bobby'd lost his pullover and was slipping out of his jeans. "My mum stopped forcing those things on me about a hundred years ago. No way I would stand for it." He was sniggling under the covers. 

Fraser sighed and thumbed his brow. "I wished I'd have had some of your fortitude." He turned down his own covers, displaying the trapdoor Bobby swore he wasn't going to laugh out loud at. 

"Oh, I'd say you have plenty of fortitude. Get the light, huh?" He still was smiling at the Mountie in his long johns. "Do you mind if I get the hockey scores?" he asked as he felt around the night table for the remote. He was greeted by the sound of even breathing. "Guess not." 

* * *

Breakfast was cholesterol on a plate and Bobby enjoyed every bite, savoring the moment over a final cup of coffee and a cigarette. The Mountie was good about the smoking section of the restaurant. He better be since the prick wouldn't let him (or Madeline, for that matter) smoke in the jeep. 

Madeline. God damn it, he hadn't thought about her in, like, three hours. But now, she was back, her mother squinting at him from behind the kid in the mess that was his current state of mind. 

"Gotta say thanks," he mumbled, looking back from the rain soaked parking lot. 

"Hmmmm?" Fraser looked up from studying the placemat and its map of the United States complete with state capitals, birds, animals and mottos. Guess the Mountie had to have something to occupy himself while Bobby was brooding. 

"Thanks for letting me come along. Spend some time with the kid. Find out she's going to be safe." He better stop before he embarrassed himself. 

Looking into the open expression this totally unreal guy had on his face, Bobby didn't think he'd allow him to embarrass himself. Shit. If he didn't embarrass himself with that nasty little pass last night out by that pond--he didn't know what the fuck embarrassment was. 

"No thanks are necessary," Fraser said, and he could tell the guy meant it. 

Now he _was_ embarrassed. He signaled the waitress, butted out the cigarette and slid out of the booth with the grace of long practice. "You get breakfast, I'll buy lunch," he said, "I'm going to the can." 

If Fraser replied, Bobby didn't hear it. The guy scared him. He was so bright and shiny. Way too shiny. Kind, understanding--all that fucking Sergeant Preston bullshit. Anachronistic SOB. 

He zipped up and turned to see Fraser at the urinal beside his. Sneak up on a fellow, why don't you? Bobby stopped to wash his hands to avoid a look of censure, leaving Fraser without a word. 

A last cigarette before he got in the jeep and they were headed for home. Bobby frowned when they pulled into the parking lot of a pharmacy. He looked at Fraser, who was looking out the wind shield. "I thought you might want to purchase some nicotine gum." 

Bobby smirked. "So, you're a Mountie and a Boy Scout." Fraser opened his mouth, then shut it. Smart man. Slipping out of the vehicle, he dodged rain drops into the store. 

Nicotine gum, a couple of sports magazines and some candy bars later, and Bobby was back in the jeep ready to roll. He read a couple of hockey articles out loud to Fraser, leafed through the other magazine, bored in an hour. They were heading west, still a couple of hours from the border, the rain making the progress slower than he would have liked. 

So, Bobby was restless. He'd killed a butt at the piss break, so that wasn't it. His blood was edgy again. If felt like shit. 

"Tell me about Gwen." 

Christ. Bobby's head bounced back on the seat. It felt like his heart was seizing in his chest. He almost rubbed it. It was a long time before he answered. "She was nice folks. A really good person, you know?" He got no reply. "I know--know what Maddie's going through with the guilt. Some nights it just eats me alive." 

"I can only imagine." 

Bobby smiled and it was not pretty. No, no he couldn't. 

"I feel like I let her down--I didn't help her look hard enough. She was living with me. It should have been more than just a cop thing." Man, some things will go on being shitty for all of god damned eternity. "Uh, could we not talk about this?" 

"Certainly," Fraser agreed. "We'll stop for lunch soon." 

Whatever. Bobby tucked his arms around himself and wedged himself into his seat, his eyes on the road ahead. 

More or less pissed at the world, Bobby let self pity absorb him, even surly with the waitress when they finally stopped to eat. 

He finally got the nerve to look at Fraser. "I'll apologize to the waitress," he said, feeling like a heel. 

"I was six when my mother was murdered." 

That's a non-sequitor gold medal in the non-sequitor Olympics. Billy raised a brow. 

"One moment she was there, the next she was gone forever. The concept of forever was pretty abstract to me then. I merely thought she was off working as my father did, to return to in the spring. I was eight before I realized forever was forever." 

That had to have sucked. A lot. Something told Bobby to shut up for a minute. 

"I was a solitary child. My grandparents were itinerant librarians. We moved a good deal. I only spent two years in a formal school situation with my peers." There was a pause. "I didn't always fit in." 

Now, there was an understatement. "Your point?" Yeah, Bobby was still edgy. 

Fraser blinked. "In a way, irrational as it may be, I wonder in bleak moments if I'd behaved differently - better - my mother could have lived. And I would be more comfortable in the world." 

So, this is what you end up like when you carry guilt around thirty five years? Was that the point? The questions must have been written on his face. 

"What I'm poorly alluding to is, the experience either makes you a better person. Or it doesn't. I've strived to be a better person." 

He even made platitudes sound wise. Amazing. "So, just be the best cop I can be? Care more? Is that it?" 

The nod was just a tilt of his head, Bobby's voice still held his anger. 

"Isn't that a little simplistic?" 

"Perhaps." Fraser's voice was very quiet, like he knew he was in for a mocking. 

Bobby leaned back against the booth wishing he'd lit up. "Doesn't that set you up for a lot of heartache?" 

Fraser's tongue touched his lip, "It does. But there's no small amount of heart warmth along the way." 

Huh. Nothing to say to that. Besides, the food was here. Bobby's smile was a little shy with the waitress, he knew he'd been a pisser when they ordered. "Man, this looks great." It did. As far as hamburgers went, it was a work of art. Didn't hurt to say it, he guessed. 

Okay, so it didn't hurt to be nice. But, damn, sometimes it just hurt to care. He could hide behind eating and chew his food. And think about doing good. 

* * *

"I'm driving the rest of the way," Bobby said as they neared the jeep. 

"You're not insured to drive it." 

"Don't you trust me?" Bobby squinted at Fraser. 

"It's not that. It's an official RCMP vehicle." 

"That you're using for personal reasons." 

Fraser's eyes were now narrowed. Bobby had a moment of triumph as the keys fell into his open palm. "Be careful," was the only comment. 

They were about 75 clicks out of Seattle before Fraser started to relax. Bobby was smirking the whole time. The guy was as stiff as a tree trunk. But he was also as likeable a bonehead as he'd ever met. Genuine, honest straight arrow. Who'd 'a thought they'd even get along? Who'd' a thought he'd want to bag him? 

Steering clear of that topic, Bobby let the jeep eat up the kilometers to home, taking a good deal of his tension with him. Fraser'd grown quiet about an hour from home and that was okay. The revelations of the past couple of days were weighing on him. He'd pushed the pain into the back of his mind for so long that now it was time to take it out and examine it. So, he let the drive smooth away some of the rough edges. 

Once he hit the 99 outside of Vancouver, it felt like home. He headed toward his place, stopping in front of his building and pulled the hand break up before turning off the engine. 

Fraser didn't move. Quirky smile on his face, Bobby said softly, "We're here." That brought a blink. "Were you sleeping with your eyes open?" 

Fraser blinked again. "I believe I was." Like he was surprised. 

"You're not heading straight for the Land of Beyond, are you?" Fraser frowned at the reference. "Hey, I went to public school. I've read Robert Service. It's patriotic, isn't it?" 

Fraser's smile was nice, and Bobby rolled his eyes. "So, what's your plan?" 

"I thought I would rent a room, and finish my trip tomorrow. I have several days of leave left." 

Bobby sat there in the jeep, looking at Fraser wondering what the hell to do now. Maybe he should get one of those bracelets: What Would Fraser Do? 

"Well, my couch is pretty commodious and I have the Canadian All Hockey Network." He caught the look. "No, there's no such thing, but close." A pause with no reply from Fraser. "Look. If you want to be on your way, I can understand that." 

He tried to keep his voice even. Not wheedle--whatever Fraser's decision, hey, it was okay with him. Well, aren't you full of shit? 

It looked like the guy was having trouble coming up with an answer. Let me down easy, Fraser, let me down easy. 

"I don't want to be any trouble." 

Wow. Bobby let out the breath he had been holding. His face had to brighten. Pa-fucking-thetic. "Nope, no trouble. Canucks and pizza sound good?" 

"It does." 

And it was good. Something in Fraser's voice sounded like he glad he was staying. That made two of them. 

* * *

Home sweet home. Bobby opened the door flinging his jacket and duffle onto the chair next to it. "Make yourself at home." He was already speed dialing the pizza place. "You want anything special on it?" 

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." 

"Will a six pack be enough?" 

"Whatever you order for yourself. I don't drink." 

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yah, sure." He placed the order. "I'm going to get a shower. Make yourself at home." He tossed Fraser the remote. "I think the game is on 140-something. You'll have to find it." 

"Not a problem." 

"Help yourself to whatever you want to drink. Make tea. Anything." 

"Thank you." 

Bobby stopped a minute to look at Fraser. "Nah. It's me thanking you." 

* * *

The shower was where he took care of what he should have taken care of last night. Christ, it felt good. Took away some of the edge. Assuaged some of the lust. Made the top stop spinning. Insert a metaphor. Any metaphor. 

The pizza was on the table when Bobby came out of the bathroom toweling his hair. "That's going to taste good." 

The table was set and the beer was being poured into a glass. Civilized. That was nice every once in a while. His reaction must have been all over his face. 

"I hope you don't mind." 

"Nope, not at all. As long as you don't mind me watching the hockey game." Guess not, both their chairs were placed in full view of the set. Big screen was nice on occasions like this. 

Pizza. Beer. Hockey. Good company. Nice. Too bad the Canucks sucked. Fraser knew his hockey, though. That was nice. They started talking about scars, broken bones. The conversation was now on the couch. They ended up watching the replay of the Leafs-Penguins. Leafs sucked worse. I mean, come on, losing to Pittsburgh. Fraser was drooping. 

"Why don't you hit the shower?" Bobby asked. "You need a good night's sleep." 

Fraser nodded and collected his knapsack, doing as he was told. Bobby rubbed the stubble on his cheek before brushing his hair around with the palm of his hand. Before disappearing into the bathroom, Fraser turned that look on him. The one from last night. Christ. God damn it. Bobby was too fucking needy. 

The dishes were in the dishwasher and the beer bottles rinsed. Bobby was sponging off the table when Fraser came out of the bathroom. 

Union suit again. This time it wasn't quite so funny, except for the droopy ass. "I got some blankets in the chest." He pulled them from an old steamer trunk and handed them over. 

Fraser was silent. But his eyes were speaking. Shouting. "Look," Bobby said, "you told me no. I respect that. But you have to stop with the looks. I'm a little too strung out not to want what your face says _you_ want." 

"Understood." Fraser was at arm's length. Closer, maybe. 

"Okay. Casually scratching is not always a bad thing." Bobby tried to hide his anxiety by retying the string on his sweat pants. Did the guy just move closer? Bobby looked up. Yah, he was closer. 

"You're just lonely." 

Bobby had to laugh at that. But it wasn't a pleasant laugh. Anger was bubbling up like crazy. "Hell, yeah, I'm lonely. I'll admit it." His eyes narrowed. "Tell me you're not." 

Fraser swallowed. "I can't tell you that." 

Now Bobby moved a step closer. Fraser's nostrils flared, just once. "How 'bout you forget the couch and bunk with me?" 

Oh, yeah. Big decision time. Then the bed clothes were being shoved back at him. 

"It would be an honor." 

An honor? An honor? What did that mean? "You aren't a virgin, are you? If you're a virgin, the deal's off." You can't do casual with a virgin. Don't panic. Keep breathing. 

"I assure you, I have experience." 

"With men?" Okay. Stupid question. 

"With men." 

"Okay. Good. We don't even have to do anything athletic." Now that he had his yes, was he looking to back out? What was up with him? Stuffing the covers back into the trunk, Bobby turned to find Fraser taking up the majority of his personal space. 

"Whatever you like is fine." 

"So, kiss me already." 

A kiss from Fraser was like lighting a match to a roman candle, Bobby was off like a rocket. Now that the fuse was lit, he was wild for it. 

That look, that long, soulful, deep look really meant it. Benton Fraser wanted him, but didn't do casual. What Bobby was going to get from him tonight was going to mean something. Yeah, shit, he knew it. And some odd, forever part of him was okay with that. 

Okay with handfuls of linsey-woolsey drawers. Handy fucking trap door for easy access to an ass that you could bounce a loon off of. He nearly strangled when Fraser pulled his sweat shirt off from the back, trapping his arms and applying gagging pressure to his Adam's apple. He let go of butt cheeks long enough to get the shirt off. Taking a deep breath, he said, " I got a nice new bed with one of those pillow top mattresses." 

"Good idea." 

Not so articulate with a hard-on, are you, Mountie? Bobby just pushed the guy toward the bedroom and bed. The hanging flap exposed butt cheeks added a kind of odd cartoon element to what was going down. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the goofy grin on his face looked like. 

But it was matched by a sweet, dumb grin from the Mountie when he hit the mattress first. He followed a little more sedately, opening his belt and jeans as he crawled between the splayed legs. The smile was still on the beautiful mouth when he dipped in for a taste. 

Bobby wondered if there was anything the guy did poorly. The kiss was rich and full of hunger. He could understood that hunger, that need to connect, so well. Letting his tongue play with Fraser's, Bobby lowered himself onto the body beneath his. The buttons of the union suit kind of melted away, letting him palm a nipple and feel it rise to the stimulation. God, that felt good. 

Breaking the kiss, he had to taste it, suckle at it. Tasted good, felt good and tight on his tongue. Men were different. In a good way. 

Logical progression was to continue on the path to righteousness. Palming the dick through the long johns, Bobby smiled as the guy nearly levitated. Feeling perverse, he gave it a quick squeeze before he fished it out in all its glory. 

Nice dick. Shit. Mighty nice dick. Begging for a mouth to touch it, tongue to lick it, teeth to bite it. He lowered his mouth and went to work. 

Not like it was work. It was more of a pleasure. Tasted good, soapy and tangy. Been a while since he sucked cock, but he was back on that bicycle in a minute and enjoying it. 

Fraser was humming, like he wanted to moan, but didn't want to lose control. Fuck that. Bobby was going to take control away from him, leave him no choice. He couldn't exactly smile as he turned up the heat, pressure, volume. This was not an itch that he would forget scratching for a long, long time. 

He felt a hand on his ear, a finger caressing the lobe, before the rest of the fingers moved to the stubble at his jaw. Bobby leaned into the fingers and they continued to stroke with incredible gentleness in rhythm with his mouth. It was better than good. 

The pace picked up, and Fraser grasped the root of his cock, like it would shoot off if he didn't hold onto it. Bobby felt the dick swell, felt the trembling deep in the guy's thighs and belly, and relaxed, ready for what was coming. 

Fraser, gasped, groaned and let loose with a long, low moan that almost made Bobby cream his jeans. Liquid heat flooded his mouth and overflowed. Amazing. It was like trying to catch a drink at a whacked out drinking fountain. But he went with it, grabbing all he could. 

Climbing up, Bobby grabbed him into a jaw busting kiss, trying not to bring his cock into contact anywhere. He was too close, but talented fingers moved inside his pants and his briefs. Very talented. Bobby pulled his pants apart and skimmed them down his backside, letting Ben go to town. A deep look from the guy seemed like he was asking permission. "Fuck, yeah," Bobby gave it and soon Fraser was returning the favor, pulling his cock between avid lips. 

Bobby lay with his head at the foot of the bed, looking at the ceiling but seeing stars as the life was sucked out of him. He was breathing like a tug boat, groaning on every exhale. Fingers curled into the skin and long johns on Fraser's shoulders; Bobby didn't know if he should push away or pull closer, he knew he was close and that he was going to be screaming in a minute. 

Less than a minute as it turned out. One huge pull of suction from the very gifted mouth, and that was it. He was coming in quick, short jerks, curling his abdomen up into the head still buried in his groin. "Ah, good," he managed to get out before flinging himself backward on the bed. And connecting with the footboard of the bed. "Shit," he said, rubbing the back of his head, he looked at the weird tableau before him. 

Since Bobby hadn't managed to completely lose his jeans and briefs and they hovered around his knees. The Mountie was sprawled half in and half out of his long johns, looking like a debauched cowboy. A debauched cowboy that was looking him right in the eye, licking his lips. Another groan, and Bobby rolled off the bed to push off the rest of his clothes. Grabbing a bath towel from a couple of days ago, he wiped off the few drops that didn't make it into Fraser's mouth. 

Fraser accepted the towel with silent thanks and swabbed himself. Either he cranked out a lot more jism or Bobby wasn't as good as catching it. Hell, could be both. Ben eased out of his onesie, blushing at his nudity. Made Bobby feel a little self conscious. "Which side do you want?" he asked to hide it. 

"I'll defer to you." 

Bobby smiled. "Okay, then stay where you are." 

Turning off the overhead light and climbing in beside Ben, Bobby was still smiling. If someone would have told him forty-eight hours ago, he'd be this happy he would have told them that they were crazy. But here he was, in bed with a throwback to the North West Mounted Police, just back from the states, totally sated with pizza, hockey and sex. And now he was going to sleep with the guy. Male bed partners you got up and went home after. At least Bobby did. 

It was all pretty weird, but okay at the same time. He moved closer to Fraser, flinging an arm around him to pull him close. "This is nice," he said quietly. 

"It is. I'm glad I relented." 

Bobby actually snorted. "I'm glad you did, too." 

They lay quietly for a few minutes. "You remind me of someone." 

Bobby frowned. "Is that good or bad?" 

"Good." Fraser was quiet for a minute. "He would call you a Tootsie Pop." 

"He from the states?" 

"He is." 

"So, why am I a Tootsie Pop?" 

"Hard and crunchy on the outside, soft, chewy center." 

"That's stupid." 

"But true. You have a gruff exterior, but on the inside you're a--softy. " Ben grasped the arm that held him cradled, and burrowed back into Bobby's arms. 

"Okay, true," Bobby gave in. "This guy from the states, he a Tootsie Pop, too?" 

There was a long pause, but Bobby waited. "Yes." 

He figured. "He still in the picture?" 

"He's still in the photo album." 

Nice duck, Bobby thought. "He make you itchy?" 

Fraser chuckled. It felt good. "He's been known to give me a rash." 

Bobby sighed. "But you're not together." 

"Not in the usual way. He has his duty in Chicago and I have mine here." 

"So you're together?" 

Now Fraser sighed. "It's hard to explain." 

"What'd you say we just let it go? I'm glad you stayed. I'm glad we scratched." 

Fraser pushed his head back until Bobby's stubbled face was nuzzling his. "As am I." 

"You're nuts." 

"You're not the first to say so." 

"Just the latest." 

"Good night, Bob." 

"Good night, Ben." 

>>><<<

"Dominic, you got a minute?" Bobby leaned in the door to the coroner's office. The salt and pepper head came up and DaVinci took off his glasses and smiled at Bobby before letting his gaze shift to the man behind him. He focused on Bobby again. "Heard you had a quick trip out of town." 

"News travels fast," Bobby said, not surprised he knew. 

Rising, Dominic came from behind his desk to be introduced, his eyes lit with that curiosity that marked his character. Bobby stepped aside to let Ben move into the office in front of him. "Dominic DaVinci, Benton Fraser." 

"Bob Fraser's boy?" he asked as he shook the offered hand. 

Bobby frowned when Fraser nodded. He knew that Dominic had been in the RCMP, but did they all know someone who knew someone? 

"I knew your father, met him a couple of times." Dominic was looking at a far off member. "I remember him when I was at the Depot. Then a couple of times out in the field." Dominic paused. "Terrible when he died, yeah?" 

"It was." 

"You did a hell of a thing, bearding the lion in its den." 

Benton straightened up. Bobby had no clue what this conversation was about, but it was interesting. "I couldn't let it go. Wrong is wrong." 

"You got that right. Every once in a while I wonder about there being no death penalty." 

Wow. Bobby blinked at Dominic. 

"A corrupt policeman in prison is somehow more gratifying than the swiftness of an execution." 

"If he's in general population." 

They shared a smile. Bobby figured it had something to do with Fraser's father, but he didn't want to look too stupid by asking. 

Dominic laughed. "You're dad was a bit of a hard ass, yeah?" 

"A bit." Ben's mouth turned up. 

"God, he could be sanctimonious sometimes. Like nobody was a man unless he walked through a Yukon winter in his undershorts." He softened the words with a smile. 

"I understand the feeling well," Ben said, "although I don't believe he ever walked around in his under shorts." 

"Union suit?" Bobby asked and Ben turned a smile his way. 

"A union suit is another matter entirely," Ben agreed. 

"Wish I had time to hear that story," Dominic wasn't missing the byplay. "You in town long?" 

"No, I'll be leaving for the Territories very shortly." 

"Yeah, I just thought I'd bring him in to meet you," Bobby said. "He brought Maddie home." 

"I heard." Dominic looked long and hard at Bobby. Made him a little nervous, but he was used to it from the guy. "You feel better, eh?" 

Bobby lowered his gaze to the floor, hunching over, like he was protecting himself. "Yeah. I do. A lot better." 

Putting his arm around him, Dominic pulled him into a quick hug and Bobby went with it. "Closure's good." 

"Great." 

"Greatness," Fraser supplied. 

Both men looked at him before Bobby smiled and nodded. "Greatness," he agreed. "Couldn't have happened without you." 

Ben began to shake his head, to disagree, but Bobby shook his head, too. "Take the compliment," Dominic said, walking behind his desk. "And, get out of here." He looked at them one more time as he slid his glasses on. "You coming back to town anytime soon?" 

Fraser shook his head. "I'm out of leave for now." He paused. "But I was hoping I could encourage Bob to come North after the thaw." 

That was a surprise. Ben hadn't mentioned anything like that. "That sounds good. Lemme look at my calendar and see when I can get away." He left Dominic without another look. 

He didn't see Dominic frown, hands on hips, as they left the coroner's office. 

The end. 

* * *

End Land of Beyond by BJCochran:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
